


【连载/AC】《人间使者》

by 126329



Category: GoodOmens
Genre: Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/126329/pseuds/126329
Summary: NTR警告书版天使/剧版恶魔他们相爱却不仅相爱彼此不双洁





	【连载/AC】《人间使者》

**Author's Note:**

> 读三遍警告谢谢！  
混蛋天使X混蛋恶魔！  
但他们相爱着。

警告：斜线代表攻受，一切不属于我。  
+  
恶习难改，本性难移。  
+  
夏末清晨的空气中弥漫着一股死气，像是漂亮花儿弥留之际也要给人们加深印象，盛开时要艳丽，死去也张狂。Crowley就躺在一片草地中，碎屑沾满了西装外套，还有被蹂躏出汁液的花瓣黏在恶魔刻薄的唇瓣上，他探出舌尖舔了舔，厌恶地蹙起眉头，蛇不喜欢清新味道。更重要的问题是，他刚刚经历了一场性爱，充斥着陌生亲吻与碰触，以及射进身体里难以清理的人类精液，Crowley没有用奇迹去修复酸痛的大腿与淌着白浊的后穴，这具身体被酒精浸泡过，散发出腐烂气味儿，以及那些精致的药草——恶魔的肉体昏昏欲睡，大脑正在地狱里摔碎吉他。

这不足够，可惜暴露在雾气中的手腕以及已经愈合的针眼，让男人不会被过路的警察逮捕送入监狱。

他是快活的。

至少是符合一个恶魔应有的姿态、本性、模样或者其他什么形容词，更为深刻是他的灵魂——在这个时刻割舍掉了旧习惯，不必再维护善良，做出令人作呕的虚伪举动。Crowley厌恶那种感觉，他迷迷糊糊地点燃一根细香烟，胡乱咬在齿间，轻轻吮吸着烟嘴，那种感觉如同快步走过沼泽，慢一丁点都可能陷入泥潭。回到天堂——那还是不要了。

星期五的夜晚，总有一条街道充斥着年轻人的叫骂声与亲吻，Crowley喜欢来到里，在裸女骑在自己身上时脱下带着银色细闪的西装，露出半打胸膛，女人涂抹着黑指甲油的纤细手指勾起领带，又将指尖探入那灵巧嘴巴里，牵扯出一缕细丝。他是著名的绅士，又有能耐带走场子上的任何人，男人会祈祷着上帝啊！自己如何才能得到漂亮男人的一个亲吻，又或者意淫起恶魔坐在自己大腿上，被操到声音都破碎。有金发先生献上新药物，Crowley看着那双蓝眼睛有些愣神，太透彻，一个人类不该有露出那般虔诚的目光，如同天使仰慕造物主。恶魔便起了兴致，在众目睽睽下扯着陌生先生的衣领，给予对方一个甜蜜动人的吻，羡煞旁人，那圆润屁股塞进一张大手里，被不断揉捏着，红发恶魔的呻吟也像首诗歌，太精致。

然后Crowley推开了这位先生，重新落座，在对方黏上来时，他抬起腿用脚尖抵在那洁白衬衫上，这个姿势让恶魔看上去似是张腿迎接情人狠狠地操干自己。

“为什么？”那人问。

红发恶魔咋舌道：“因为你刚刚挑逗了我的心，我亲爱的男孩，而我的心如今却冷却下来，不再对这具皮囊感兴趣了。”

坏习惯，Crowley想到，他打什么时候起开始也会这样称呼别人了！

龙舌兰与威士忌总是接连不断的出现在那一张小桌子上，Crowley躺在一个黑发小姐怀里，脸颊枕着古铜色的胸脯，他总是有办法享乐，将盐粒洒在倒扣的子弹杯底的凹槽里，混上一点白色粉末，一同吸入鼻腔，再接一杯二号杯的龙舌兰——Crowley发出一声尖叫，淹没在耳畔轰鸣的掌声中。

最终，这个坏家伙为人类留下了不少药物供他们享用，自己抱着那位穿着西装的长发男士回到公寓里，但今天很反常，Crowley走进公寓后便打了个寒颤，极乐的大脑急速坠落。他看到玄关处摆着两双几乎可以称为古典的鞋子，继而是厨房里发出了水壶烧开的声音，人类先生与他走到客厅时，Crowley便看到他的亲密爱人正在亲吻另一位黑发男孩的指节。那个孩子看上去还没成年，恶魔一边走近一边想到，Aziraphale抬起头，那双眼睛才为清澈，深处又掺着情欲，如同清澈见底的海水中，那一块最为可爱的石头。

“噢——Aziraphale，我以为你会回来的晚一点。”恶魔站在两人身前，显然男孩感到不自在了，正低下头试图掩盖通红脸颊。“你应该告诉我一声的。”

“我只是没想到你会回来的那么早。”

Aziraphale用另一只手牵起了恶魔的手腕，在相同位置留下亲吻，像是保持某种公正。继而他可爱的爱人便跨坐在自己身上，膝盖陷入哑光皮质沙发中，Crowley在另外两双眼睛的注视下狠狠地亲吻上那泛着贵腐酒甜香的唇瓣，舌叶纠缠着在空气中炸开水声，而他呻吟的那般用力，天使的掌心碰触的每一寸土地都迸发开爽快与疼痛，另其如此着魔。

绿植与人类都屏住了呼吸，月光给予这香艳场面一份尊严，如同天神正落入欲望沼泽中，Aziraphale的手指是如何扼住那纤细咽喉的，明明只是轻轻碰触却要了Crowley先生的所有呼吸，让挑逗变了调子，发出某种垂死挣扎的悲鸣声。可自己硬的发疼，黑发男孩发觉，而那坏家伙正在勾引他的金发绅士，他却更想让这场与自己无关的游戏继续下去。

那双眼睛是会爱人的。

无人可以抵抗一位天使深情款款的注视，好似你是世间他唯一在乎的灵魂，无处可寻一个完美替代品。有多少人曾经沉沦在那份爱中，坠入另一份极乐，Crowley推开了他的爱人，用拇指指腹擦去唇瓣上的水渍。带着脖颈上那完全色情的勒痕，垂下头去亲吻那双眼睛，甚至坏心眼地用信子挑逗眼球。

“我们去客房，亲爱的，不必感谢我。”恶魔在回到情人身边时，这样说道。


End file.
